Kataang story - before and after the invasion
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: A kataang story before the invasion .
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, this story that I made, I made when I thought of the invasion.  
There will fix more done for that aang went away toward the fire nation to defeat the Firelord.  
So here is my story:

Before the invasion .

Aang sat on a rock to meditate . When katara puts a hand on his shoulder . Huh ? oo hey katara , he said smiling . Everything okay ? , she ask . Yeah you ? , he ask .  
She nodded . Aang sighed . She looks at him . Nervous ? , she asks aang . A little bit , he said . He stood up and walks to appa and momo .  
Heey buddy , he said smiling . And gives appa a hug . Katara walks to him en puts momo in her arms . He spun some . Katara let him go .

* * *

Everything okay katara ? , he asks her . Yeah , i just want to be with you the last minutes , she said and give him a hug .  
Everything is gonna be okay , he can't firebending , a few minutes , he said and hugged katara back . She let him go and looks at him .  
I think so , she said smiling , and takes his hand . Are you really okay ? , he ask . Yeah , i am aang , she said calm . Okay , he said en looks out about the sea .  
Guys on board ! , cried sokka . I must go now , he said and takes his gilder . He let katara's hand loose . Aang wait , said katara .  
He stops walking and turned around . She hugged him tight and kiss his cheek . He blushes and then fly into the sky .  
When he was gone , tears streamed down her cheeks . Come back aang ... please , she thought . And walks on board ...

* * *

After the invasion : Aang sits on appa's head . Katara walks to him and puts a hand on his shoulder . We go to the western air temple , he said and stood up .  
I thank you for your strength and your courage ... I will not disappoint you, said aang against the rest and appa flew into the air.  
Katara climbs over the saddle, and sat down next aang. You cold ? , she ask him . No , he said . Katara can you tell my why i have failed ? , he asks her .  
What !? , you have not failed , she said surprised . Alone ... they know about our plan ... We can nothing do about it , she said and looks at him .  
Okay , he said . You have another chance , she said smiling . Yeah at the comet , but then he is maybe to strong , he said , and looks down .  
Maybe , but i believe you can beat him , she said and puts a arm around his shoulders . We are almost at the western air temple , he said calm .  
She rubs his back . He rest his head against her shoulder . She hugs him and rubs his back . Appa landed on the floor . Everyone is going too sleep .  
He just stared at his friends , they talking and laugh . But the war is not over , He thought . I can't be happy , he thought .  
And rest his head against a steel post . Everyone is asleep . Aang ? , said a soft voice behind him . He felt a hand on his shoulder . Yeah , he said tired .  
He saw katara in front of him . You must sleep , said katara worried . I don't want sleep , he said . Come on , she said and helps him on his feet .  
She walks with him to her sleep bag . I share my sleep bag if you want ? , she asks . Do you feel comfortable with that ? , he asks her .  
She nodded , and all two blush . Okay ? , she ask . Why not , he said and give her a gentle nudge . She blushes . Aang ! , cried she giggling . He laughed .  
Katara climbs into the sleeping bag and slide on so aang can lie beside her. Aang climbed into her sleeping bag and lay beside her .  
And , how was you're day ? , he asks her . Well invasion so not so normal , she said and laughed . He laughed . He turned away from her .  
Good Night , he said . She bury her face in his back. Ummm .. Katara? , He asks. Yeah ? , she said . Aang turned to katara .  
Is er something you want to tell my ? , he asks her . Well ... I-l-love you , she said blushing . He blushed . Well i love you too , he said soft .  
She smiling at him . She moves toward him. And gave him a quick kiss. She hit her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.  
He froze but hit an arm around her waist. He blushed but smiled. Goodnight, she said. Goodnight, he said. E together they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I must make chapter two yet . But that is coming so soon as it can . =D


	2. Chapter 2 - Morning

This is chapter 2 :

Chapter 2 - Morning . Aang woke up , in the morning , and looked next to him . Twinkle toes , what are you doing there ? , toph asked . Well ... , he said soft .

Aang ! , what are you doing there ! , yelled sokka . Katara woke up and stood up . Would you stop screaming ? , katara asked sokka .  
Why was aang lying beside you !? , sokka cried angry . He was tired , but he did not want to sleep , said katara .

Why not ? , sokka asked katara . I don't know , aang why not ? , she asked him .

You guys were talking and laughing last night , i can't do that .. the war is not over , he said and walked away .  
So , i shared my sleeping bag with him , katara said and followed aang .

* * *

Few minutes later : Aang ! , were are you ? , katara cried . She walked to the window . She saw aang flying in the air . Aang ! , katara cried . He looked to the window . He landed next to her . Yeah ? , he asked her . What are you doing here ? , she asked him .  
Just fly on my gilder , he said smiling . Okay , well good morning , she said and kissed his cheek . WHAT !? , sokka cried , as he walked to aang and katara .

Sokka relax , wait , we have something to tell you , she said . Aang and i are ... together , she said blushing . WHAT !? , sokka cried and felt on the ground .  
He stood up again . Okay , but aang if you ..-! Sokka relax ! , katara yelled loud . Okay , he said and walked away .

* * *

I thought for a moment that i will die , aang said frozen . Katara giggled . Don't worry , he wouldn't do that , or else i will kill him , she said smiling .

Okay thanks , he said smiling . Good morning , he said . She nodded . Come on we need to go , to the others , katara said and took his hand .  
Okay , he said and walked together to the others .

* * *

Few minutes later : Guys we need a new plan , sokka said . Okay , toph and katara said . I am going to take a look , into the temple , aang said and stood up .

Katara walked over to him and put him down again . You're the avatar, you must help, Katara said. Why always me! , He yelled disappointing.

Because you're the Avatar , aang , katara said . Good , what is the new plan , aang said . Katara giggled . Aang just looked at her . Sorry , she said .

We have to think about it aang , sokka said calm . Good , can i go now to look into the temple ? , aang asked katara .

You have to decide with us about the new plan, she said . Aahh come on , he said disappointing .

Good , we gonna talk about this later , katara said and took aang with her to her room .

* * *

Into katara's room : She put him down on her bed . Aang sat on the edge of her bed . She sat down next to him and took his hand . Everything okay ? , he asked her .  
Of course , i just want some time with you , alone , she said smiling at him . Me too , he said . Shall we go waterbending ? , aang asked her .  
Sure , she said . They walked to a small river .

* * *

Katara did some new moves and aang tried to do the moves too . Good , only some more concentration , katara said smiling .  
Aang tried it over and over , but suddenly , katara sent a small wave of water over him . He fell in the water. He stood up and looked at her.  
She burst out laughing . He started laughing too . Aang send a ball of water against her legs , she fell in the water . She stood up and looked smiling at him .  
He grinned . She walked over to him and tackle him in the sand , in the sand that lay beside the small river . She lay on him. I won, she said giggling.  
Yeah you got me, he said, smiling.

One more time? He asked. Sure, she said. She tried to hold him on the ground . But he turned, and now she lay in the sand.

I won, draw, he said, smiling. Yeah , draw , she said . She leaned to him , and kissed him on the lips . She put her arms around his neck and he around her waist .

* * *

After a minute , she pulled back . Sweetie , she said . Beauty , he said smiling . You're so sweet , she said with tears in her eyes and kissed him on the lips .  
He kissed back .

* * *

After three minutes she ulled back . We go back to the others , its almost dark , he said smiling . Aang wait , later okay ? , she asked him . Okay , he said and sat down next her in the sand .  
She leaned her head against her shoulder . Aang ? , she asked him . Yeah ? , he said . I love you , she said . I love you too , he said .

* * *

END , so what do you think ? =D


End file.
